Shroom for Two
225px |strength = 1 |health = 1 |cost = 1 |set = Basic |rarity = Common |class = Kabloom |tribe = Mushroom Plant |ability = When played: Make a 1 /1 Puff-Shroom with Team-Up here. |flavor text = Shrooms, bless their hearts, always wanting to cuddle up cuddly-like.}} Shroom for Two is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 1 to play, and has 1 /1 . It has no traits, and its ability makes a Puff-Shroom with the [[Card#Team-Up|'Team-Up']] trait in front of it when it is played, but only if the lane is unoccupied. Origins Shroom for Two is in a sense two Puff-shrooms, referring to a common tactic to swarm Puff-shrooms in the main Plants vs. Zombies games due to the plant's fast recharge speed and nonexistent cost. Its name is a portmanteau of "shroom," referring to the fact that it is a mushroom and the phrase "room for two". Statistics *'Class:' Kabloom *'Tribe:' Mushroom Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability: When played:' Make a 1 /1 Puff-Shroom with Team-Up here. *'Set - Rarity:' Basic - Common Card description Shrooms, bless their hearts, always wanting to cuddle up cuddly-like. Strategies With This is actually different from a plant with 2 strength and 1 health. It can take 1 extra hit, but has its attack halved when it does. This feature allows it to dish out 2 damage in its lane a turn, or 1 if one of the Puff-Shrooms is destroyed. Also, since this is 2 plants at once, it synergizes twice as much with both sides, notably Muscle Sprout, Buff-Shroom, Punish-Shroom, , or Vimpire. However, since it damages for 1 twice rather than 2 at once, it will be walled by zombies with Armored like Conehead. As Nightcap, using Rescue Radish to Bounce Shroom for Two (not the Puff-Shroom) also helps, as it can be replayed to make more Puff-Shrooms, which also goes well with Punish-Shroom. Against When it is played, it is best to have a zombie with the Frenzy'''or '''Strikethrough trait on its lane in order to destroy both this plant and the Puff-Shroom made from it. Do not bounce Shroom for Two, because if you do, then your opponent can play it again to make another Puff-Shroom. Gallery Shroom_for_Two_stats.png|Shroom for Two's statistics S42Card.png|Shroom for Two's card Shroom42attack.JPG|Shroom for Two attacking SFT.png|Shroom for Two and Puff-Shroom attacking HotDogDance.png|Shroom for Two and Puff-Shroom getting destroyed by a Hot Dog Imp ShroomsForTwoDarkened.png|A glitch where Shroom for Two is darkened Shroom_for_Two_costing_0_sun.jpeg|Shroom for Two's card costing 0 sun to play, due to A Fun-Dead Education's special rule Darkened_Shroom_for_Two.jpeg|Shroom for Two's card unable to be played Terrified_Shroom_for_Two.jpeg|Terrify being used on Shroom for Two 2x2_Puff-Shrooms.jpeg|Two buffed Shroom for Twos with two buffed Puff-Shrooms FourShroomforTwowith5Strength.jpg|Two Shroom for Twos and two Puff-Shrooms with 5 Defeated_Shroom_for_Two.jpeg|Shroom for Two destroyed ShrunkenShroomforTwo.jpg|Shroom for Two shrunken by Shrink Ray, Rustbolt's signature superpower 3ShroomforTwosinRedrawSelectionScreen.png|3 Shroom for Two cards in the redraw selection screen, along with a Berry Blast card Old Screen Shot 2016-03-11 at 11.57.09 PM.png|Description for Shroom for Two Choice_between_Shroom_for_Two_and_Imp-Throwing_Gargantuar.jpeg|The player having a choice between Shroom for Two and Imp-Throwing Gargantuar as a prize for completing a level Trivia *It, Pair of Pears, and Poppin' Poppies are the only plants that can summon other plants with Team-Up. **However, Poppin' Poppies summons 3 plants that are completely different to itself rather than summoning 1 identical clone of itself. *If the player looks closely, the cap with circular spots of the bigger Puff-Shroom resembles the one used in Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars. *In older versions, when the bigger Puff-Shroom is moved by another zombie (e.g. Sumo Wrestler), it will play the animation that it is summoning the smaller Puff-Shroom, but nothing will be summoned. In newer versions it simply moves without doing this animation. **This is because its summoning Puff-Shroom animation is also its "when played" animation. See also *Puff-Shroom *Pair of Pears *Pear Pal *Poppin' Poppies *Lil' Buddy Category:Mushrooms Category:Mushroom cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants